Sans Nom
by Muira
Summary: Qui est-il à présent, à l'heure où la page se tourne ? Un petit instant volé, juste pour le plaisir... OS


**Sans Nom**

_Disclaimer : les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas et je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire._

* * *

Après avoir dévoré _Darker Than Black_, je n'ai pas résisté à écrire une petite fanfic ! C'est court, mais je n'avais plus d'inspiration que ça, juste une envie d'écrire un peu sur cet anime magnifique. Par contre, je n'ai pas pu éviter les **spoilers**, donc attention pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu tous les épisodes !

Et sinon, bonne lecture !

* * *

La pluie ruisselait le long des vitres, s'écrasait sur le bitume pour former de grosses étendues sombres. Pourtant, la jeune fille ne bougeait pas, et laissait ses chaussures s'abîmer dans une flaque profonde. Un passant, arrêté sous un porche, hésita à aller voir ce qui n'allait pas. Elle avait l'air bizarre, sans expression ; son visage avait presque la couleur de ses cheveux clairs, ramenés en queue de cheval derrière sa tête, mais qui balayaient son front. Sa robe violette était déjà trempée. L'homme déplia son parapluie et courut vers elle.

« Mademoiselle ? Mademoiselle ? Vous êtes perdue ? Qu'attendez-vous pour vous mettre à l'abri ? »

La jeune fille lui lança un regard qui le fit frissonner. Ses magnifiques yeux, d'un violet intense, semblaient presque vides. Au bout d'un interminable moment, elle finit par murmurer :

« Je cherche quelqu'un. »

Il la contempla, éberlué :

« C'est pas en restant là que vous allez le trouver... Venez vous abriter, le temps de l'orage, au... »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, elle se retourna et partit vers la gauche sans un mot. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla à l'homme ; mais s'il avait eu l'oreille plus fine, il aurait sans doute entendu un « Trouvé » murmuré d'une voix cristalline.

XXX

Hei dressa l'oreille, immobile, attentif au moindre bruit. Non... ce n'était pas lui. Il avait cru entendre ce miaulement caractéristique, mais ce n'était pas lui. Mao était parti... Mort peut-être ; ailleurs, c'était sûr. Il ne reviendrait pas. Tout comme Huang, et on n'entendrait plus parler d'Amber non plus.

Deux semaines s'étaient passé depuis cette aube mémorable. Hei avait quitté son logement le soir même, emmenant avec lui une Yin qui n'avait comme toujours montré aucune émotion en abandonnant son échoppe... Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ils habitaient maintenant plus au coeur de Tokyo, en prenant cependant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Hei avait préféré rester dans cette ville, là où était la Porte des Enfers, mais à la moindre filature suspecte, il avait prévenu Yin qu'ils partiraient ailleurs. Le Syndicat devait être à sa recherche, ainsi que Misaki, et peut-être d'autres organisations. Il fallait se faire tout petit...

Mais la ville était grande, et Hei savait passer inaperçu.

Une goutte s'écrasa sur son nez, et l'averse qui menaçait depuis le matin tomba subitement. Hei se décida à rentrer, quand il entendit une voix féminine connue s'exclamer :

« Li-kun ? »

Autant pour lui ! Il voulait simplement prendre l'air et voilà qu'il tombait sur Misaki ! L'air de rien, sans se retourner, il accéléra le pas et s'engouffra dans une rue, puis une autre ; il entendait des pas précipités derrière lui, et au coin d'une nouvelle rue, il sauta derrière une haie touffue et attendit. Les pas s'éloignèrent mais par précaution, Hei resta caché encore un moment.

« _L'homme que vous connaissiez n'existe plus_. » C'était ses propres paroles, il se les rappelait parfaitement ; il aurait voulu ne pas les prononcer mais c'était la vérité, l'exacte vérité. Li n'existait plus, car il n'était qu'une face d'un personnage qui avait aussi cessé d'exister. Face lumineuse et face sombre s'étaient mêlées, il ne restait que lui. Pour être exact, Hei n'existait plus non plus. Il aurait pu s'appeler BK-201 mais ce n'était pas lui non plus. Il ne lui restait que le surnom de "Faucheuse des Ténèbres" mais son rôle n'était-il pas lui aussi parti en fumée ?

Qui était-il à présent ?

Deux bras minces écartèrent soudain la haie, et une tête pâle apparut. Il ne s'étonna même pas de la voir là, elle l'avait retrouvé avec la pluie. Yin le fixa, elle semblait le sonder de ses yeux vides... Mais que pouvait-elle comprendre aux questionnements humains ?

« Hei. Partenaire ? »

Il la fixa en retour. Oui, il restait Yin ; et elle n'avait pas hésité une seconde pour lui dire qui il était. Il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre des Pantins.


End file.
